Father Figure
by starstruk97
Summary: "You two just come into Elena's and my life on your high horse's and go, 'oh look their father's dead', and just assume you take his place! See the thing is, you can't do that! The thing with fathers is that they are respected, looked up to and loved! Everything you're not! So get over yourself, you're not my father!" ONESHOT Don't Own Anything!


**Hey guys, this is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction! Plus I also haven't written in MONTHS! I haven' watched much VD but I just wanted to give this a go, so sorry if they are out of character or something.**

"That's enough! He's down!" Stefan bellowed, capturing Tyler's wrist as he prepared to punch Jeremy again. Tyler was straddling the younger boy in the hallways of Mystic Falls High School, after another one of their fights had broken out.

Tyler turned his head to stare at Stefan before glaring back down at the bleeding boy beneath him. He jerked his wrist from Stefan's grip and got up off of Jeremy. "You better back off now, drugie." He spat at Jeremy before shouldering Stefan and walking away.

"Alright kid, get up." Damon growled, roughly hauling the young teenager off the ground by his arms. Once Jeremy was up, Damon gripped the back of his shirt securely, giving him a mild shake. "What the hell was that about?"

"Damon." Stefan signed, eyeing his older brother, who just ignored him.

"Go away." Jeremy groaned, weakly trying to escape Damon's hold.

"No. I will not go away! _We're_ going home right now!" Damon used his hold on Jeremy's shirt to drag him up the hallway, heading out to the car park.

"Let go of me!" Jeremy whined, struggling to get away.

Rolling his eyes, Damon slammed the young human into the side of his car, pinning him there as he leant close and whispered in his ear, "When will you ever learn that you will _never_ overpower a vampire? What I say, you will do. Now get in the car!" Damon opened the passenger side door, shoved Jeremy in it, and headed over to the driver's side to drive home.

The car trip was silent and tension filled. Jeremy had his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out the window, wiping the blood from his face when needed. Damon's knuckles were white from his grip on the steering wheel, eyes death staring the road ahead, contemplating what he was going to do with Jeremy when they arrived home.

"Get inside." Damon commanded as he pulled in to the Gilberts' driveway.

"Whatever." Jeremy mumbled under his breath, slamming the car door behind him and stomping inside. Damon followed him.

"Jeremy, come here." Damon said as the teen walked to the kitchen. Jeremy turned around with a scowl; slowly making his was over to Damon, looking up grimly at the older man.

"Now Jeremy, you're going to go up to your room and think about what you've done until I come and get you, ok? No computer, no music, no nothing. Just you and your thoughts."

"You've got to be kidding me." Jeremy laughed, "What? You're ground me?"

"Exactly." Damon smirked.

"What the hell! You can't do that!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"I am. Now go to your room and stay there."

"No! You can't tell me what to do! You have no authority over me! You're not my father, so go away!" Jeremy yelled eyes wide and annoyed. He shoved Damon back a step.

Damon looked down and growled before pouncing. He grabbed the young man by his shoulders, slammed him into the wall and pinned him there. "Now listen here kid, I'm older than you and you will show me some respect! No, I'm not you father, but now that you _don't_ have one, you need someone to show you your place!" Damon let one shoulder go to grab a handful of Jeremy's hair, forcing his head up and eye contact to be made. "That's where Stefan and I come in. We've been around a long time boy, and we know best. So you are going to do what we say, when we say it, or else!"

"So what?" Jeremy cried, "You two just come into Elena's and my life on your high horse's and go, 'oh look their father's dead', and just assume you take his place! See the thing is, you can't do that! The thing with fathers is that they are respected, looked up to and loved! Everything you're not! So get over yourself, you're _not_ my father!"

Damon bit his lower lip, eyeing the panting boy. He nodded slowly before looking away. "Alright." Jeremy cried out in pain as Damon backhanded him across the face before re-gripping his hair cruelly. "Fine, I may not be your father but I'm the closest thing you have to one!"

"No you're not! You nowhere near close! My father would have never used fear or force to punish me! And he defiantly didn't physically abuse me, you dickhead!" Jeremy had a growing bruise on his left cheek. He was lucky Damon only hit him lightly, with him vampire strength, if hit hard, his jaw would have been broken for sure.

"You know what; I'm done with this conversation! Now you either go to your room or I will not hesitate to spank you!" Damon threatened in Jeremy's ear.

"Y-you w-ouldn't!" Jeremy stuttered, scared. He was fifteen! This man couldn't just walk into his house and spank him!

"Oh I will! And let me tell you, when a vampire spanks you hard out, you won't walk for a week. Literally. I will not hold back on my strength." Damon smirked at Jeremy's terrified eyes.

"I hate you." Jeremy whimpered, a single tear overflowing. He sagged in defeat.

Damon smiled in triumph. "Good boy." He cooed, "Now, go to your room and stay there until I fetch you." He lightly patted Jeremy cheek before shoving him in the direction of his room, watching as the kid ran there and slammed his door. Damon laughed.

"Was that really necessary?" Damon turned to face his little brother, who appeared from around the corner, having heard and possibly seen everything.

"Yes it was."

"You know it wasn't, Damon. The kid just got the shit beaten out of him from Tyler and you go and fight with him about his dead father! And what the hell were you thinking when you backhanded him! You're a vampire Damon! He's only a kid! You cannot hit him like that, you could seriously hurt him!"

"Oh shut up Stef! Relax! He's fine, bruised is all! Anyway, he had to be punished and you sure as hell won't do anything about it. So I had to step up." Damon walked past his brother and into the kitchen, searching for a nice bottle of alcohol.

"Why did he need to be punished?" Stefan followed Damon.

"Seriously? He can't keep getting into fights! Elena has enough on her hands than dealing with a violent little brat as a baby brother."

"You just assume he started the fight?" Stefan raised an eyebrow as Damon hesitated.

"Well, even if he didn't, he should have just walked away. He needs to learn to control his actions."

"Like you do so well." Stefan said with sarcasm dripping off his voice. "Back to the point though, you weren't there when the fight started. You came after I stopped it. You're just assuming what happened."

"Fine then, what _did_ happen?"

"Tyler attacked Jeremy. No conversation beforehand or anything! It was as if he planned it and was just waiting for Jer to walk past. He punched him down, straddled him and then continued to punch him! Jeremy didn't even hit him, at all! He didn't even try! So not only could Jer be seriously hurt, he did nothing wrong and you just grounded him and scared him to tears! He's had a hard time Damon, with everything going on. He's being bullied at school, teased and beaten up, and now you just came to tip him over the edge! He needed someone to help him, not someone to bring up his dead father, replace him and then abuse him!"

"Shit Stef, I didn't know!" Damon groaned, head in hands.

"Exactly."

"Dude, I can't apologize to him!" Damon exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because, I still need to be seen as his father figure! I can't go soft on him!"

"And you can't mistreat him either!" Stefan cried.

"Argh! I hate you sometimes! Fine, I'll go apologize to the little brat. Hate being a stupid father figure!" Damon stomped off to Jeremy's room, mumbling obscenities under his breath.

"God, I feel like the grandfather!" Stefan laughed, shaking his head.

**DONE! It was just a little one-shot, to help a bit with writers block. I hoped you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
